The Dragon of the West
by Angry lil' elf
Summary: On his 18th nameday, Aegon VI/Young Griff wakes up in a land that is not Essos or Westeros, a land full of thieves and killers, outlaws and lawmen and people looking to make a name for themselves. Aegon must learn to survive in this strange new land, or end up like so many others who have fallen in hails of lead. Rated T now. Blackfyre Prince!Aegon/Young Griff. AU of RDR.
1. Waking Up To The American Dream

The Dragon of the West

A Red Dead Redemption/Game of Thrones crossover

…

**Chapter 1: The American Dream**

In a small wooden building, a young man lay on a simple wooden cot. He had pale skin and oddly enough, blue hair but the roots were pale almost silver in colouration. His face possessed fine handsome, even beautiful almost otherworldly features that would make one think he was a woman. His body was lean and lithe with toned muscle and he was currently shirtless with only some leather trousers covering his modesty.

The young man then opened his eyes, revealing violet-lilac hued eyes. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly sat up and looked around, his violet-lilac eyes taking in his surroundings. Everything seemed unfamiliar to him and he then noticed he was shirtless and he looked around for something to cover himself with.

Then the door of the building swung open to reveal a young woman with chocolate brown hair done in a low and loose ponytail and wearing practical clothing. The young woman had pretty features with hazel-green eyes and cupid's bow lips. Around the young woman's hips was a belt and a holster holding a weapon the young man did not recognise.

"You're awake," the young woman said to the young man with an accent he did not recognise. "We thought you might not wake up and have to bury you," she added.

"Who are you?" the young man asked cautiously.

"Could say the same as you," replied the young woman as she leaned against the doorway.

"Where am I? What land is this?" the young man then asked.

"You're on my family's ranch in Hennigan's Stead," said the young woman in response. "Now, it's mighty rude to not introduce yourself, so how about a name," she suggested.

"Griff. Young Griff," the young man said after a moment of hesitation.

"Well, pleased to meet you, Mister Griff, I'm Bella MacFarlane," replied the young woman.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, my lady," replied Young Griff. "But where is Hennigan's Stead? I've not ever heard of it before," he said.

"You're in the State of New Austin, America, if you want to know and I'm guessing you're a foreigner," Bella remarked.

"I suppose I must be," Young Griff agreed.

"So, mind telling me how we found you outside my family's ranch?" Bella enquired.

"I-I don't know," Young Griff admitted. "It was my eight and tenth nameday and I had received some gifts and I had gone outside for a moment, then everything went black," he said.

"Nameday? Don't you mean birthday?" Bella asked.

"If you want to call it that, yes," Young Griff said.

"Well, we found your things with you when we found you," Bella then said. "And I must say, it's mighty odd to see someone walking around with a sword and bow when you could have a gun instead, although a bow ain't too outta place" she added.

"Gun? What is a gun?" Young Griff asked.

"You ain't never heard of, or seen guns before?" Belle said in surprise and Young Griff shook his head in response. Sighing, Bella pulled out from her belt the strange weapon Young Griff could not identify. "This here is a gun," Bella explained as she showed the weapon to Young Griff whose eyes widened in surprise.

"What can you do with a gun? Hit people with it?"

Bella's lips quirked in amusement. "You can, but it's better to shoot people with," she said.

"Strange, it's too small to fire bolts or arrows, what does it use if not bolts or arrows?" Young Griff asked.

Bella broke open the gun and pulled a small brass object. "It uses these," she said showing the object to Young Griff who picked over the tiny brass thing in detail; it was a small cylindrical object made of brass with the rounded top made of grey metal, lead possibly.

"Strange, I've never seen a projectile such as this," Young Griff stated.

"So, you never said where you're from," Bella said as she placed the small object back into her gun and holstered the weapon.

"I'm from Essos," replied Young Griff.

"Essos? Is that somewhere in Europe?" Bella asked in curiosity.

"I'm starting to think it's not," Young Griff said to himself.

"Well, I don't rightly know where this 'Essos' might be, but right now I've got some work to do around the Ranch," Bella then said sounding like a woman with too much to do and too little time to do it.

"Perchance you would like some assistance, milady?" Young Griff then offered. "I feel I must repay you for taking me into your care," he said.

"I was just about to suggest you help," Bella said with a slight smile. "You know how to ride a horse?" she asked.

"Aye, I know well how to ride a horse," came Young Griff's reply.

"Well, alright. There's some spare shirts and boots by the wardrobe. Get dressed and meet me outside when you're ready," Bella said. With that, the young woman left the small cabin.

Standing to his feet and walking over to the wardrobe, the young man then found some spare shirts and boots. Slipping on a simple blue shirt and a sturdy pair of boots and buckling on his sword and sliding his bow over his shoulder and adjusting the quiver of arrows within easy reach, Young Griff then stepped outside. The first thing he noticed was the weather; it seemed almost dry and dusty, much like Essos and the sky was a clear blue. Looking at the buildings, Young Griff surmised that most of them were made of wood but they didn't appear to match anything built in Essos.

"Hey! Over here!" yelled a voice and Young Griff saw Bella standing over near a building made of stone with two horses on either side of her. Young Griff walked over and looked at the horses with a discerning eye. The first horse was a mare with a brown coat and the other had a pale blonde coat; both seemed healthy and strong looking.

"Nice looking beasts," he said. "Which one is mine?" he asked looking at Bella who handed him the reins of the mare.

"This one's named Dahlia, she's a sprightly thing and a little easy to scare, but she's a good horse to ride around the ranch," Bella informed Young Griff who stroked the nose of Dahlia who snorted agreeably. Bella then mounted the blonde horse with ease. "Well? C'mon, show me that you're a good rider, Mister Griff," Bella then said.

Young Griff lifted himself into Dahlia's saddle and took a moment to adjust to the saddle. Bella hummed in approval and said to him, "You sit a saddle very well," she congratulated. "But how well can you ride?" she enquired.

"Well enough to not shame myself if that's what you're asking, milady," replied Young Griff.

"Well, c'mon, I'll show you around the Ranch," Bella said as she urged her horse into an easy canter. Griff then urged Dahlia into following Bella.

"Here we have the general store," Bella said showing Griff a modest sized building with a large sign on the eaves of the roof. "It's not Parisian high fashion, but it's good for essentials," she added.

"Interesting, I've never seen a farm with its own store before," Young Griff said.

"We ain't a farm, we're a ranch; we raise and breed livestock mostly, but admittedly we do have a small vegetable plot," Bella said.

"My apologies, milady, I meant no offence," Griff said quickly.

"See that you don't," Bella said sternly as she rode her horse onwards and Griff followed her. "Here's the livestock pens, where we keep the cattle and horses," the young woman informed Griff showing him two large open fenced areas. "We also have a chicken coop to raise chickens and eggs," she added.

"This seems like a very well run ranch, milady," Griff then said. "Who owns it, if I may ask?" he enquired.

"My pappy, of course, Maurice MacFarlane," replied Bella. "He's not here right now, he's up at Blackwater handling some business for the ranch, but he'll be back by the end of the week," she said knowingly.

"C'mon, there's still more to show you." Bella then urged her horse into a slow gallop and Griff followed her. Bella then lead Griff to a tall wooden building that stood alongside a long railway track. "Here we have the train station," Bella said. "Gets folk to most places like Armadillo, Blackwater, even Mexico down south or further up north to places like Saint Denis," she explained.

"What is a train?" Griff asked in confusion. "Is it something drawn by horses?" he then asked.

"Wow! You really ain't from around here, are you?" Bella said in amusement. "Well, the train is a big thing made of metal and runs on fire and steam. It follows these tracks to wherever they lead and stops at stations like these along the way," she explained as she indicated the tracks.

"Amazing! How fast does a train go?" Griff asked in interest.

"Faster than horses, that's for sure," said Bella. "But horses can go places trains can't, and trains make an awful lotta noise!" she added.

"I'd like to see one," Young Griff then said to himself.

"Well, the next train will be here in the evening, so you'll have to wait," Bella replied. "C'mon, there's a couple more things to see," she said firmly as she turned her horse around and urged forward.

"Here we have the foreman's office; this is where the foreman lives and where we lock up people who cause trouble," Bella said showing Griff the stone building. "We also post bounty posters from time to time of thieves and troublemakers in the area," she added. "You can also take the job of a nightwatchman if you feel like staying up all night," she also said as an afterthought.

"I feel I may be taking that job," Griff replied.

"And here we have the house," Bella said as she led Griff over to the largest of the buildings. "My Pappy took on a big debt to build this house and get the ranch," she added. "And we still ain't paid the bank back!" she then said bitterly.

"Money troubles?" Griff asked hesitantly, unsure if he should be prying into his host's affairs.

"Oh, don't mind me, it ain't nothing," Bella said with a deprecating smile. "We've been through worse things since we settled out here; plagues, famine, drought, fires, outlaw gangs running amok. But we've survived it all!" she declared proudly.

"You must have," Griff said. "You're still here," he pointed out.

"And I mean to keep it that way," Bella said with a proud smile. "But enough jawing! I got work to do!" she added. Bella then looked at Griff and said to him, "If you wanna stay here, you're welcome to, but it would be nice if you helped out around the ranch," she suggested. "And maybe, once you're better, you can tell us who you are?" she added.

"I fear you may not believe me when I say," Griff replied.

"Well, have a think about it," Bella said to him. "Ain't nothing you can tell us that'll surprise us. We've seen stranger things out here," she added humorously. Griff smiled at the jest as Bella then urged her horse to somewhere else around the ranch.

Griff looked up at the sky and wondered just how he got to this place and if it was at all possible to get back home.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There, the first chapter of this done and dusted. Just a short chapter to set the stage of Young Griff/Aegon's adventures in the Red Dead universe. Now, in case you haven't figured it out, this is an Alternate Universe of RDR, so the characters that are seen in Red Dead are different or simply don't exist. For example, in place of Bonnie and Drew MacFarlane, we have Bella and Maurice MacFarlane, both of whom are inspired by Disney's Beauty and the Beast characters Belle and Maurice.**

**A vast majority of the characters we'll see in this story are OCs, some of whom are based on people in real life and others like Bella are based on fictional characters. Some of the typical outlaw gangs from RDR1 and RDR2 such as the Bollard Gang, the Walton, the Lemoyne Raiders and the Murfree Brood will feature in this story, but they'll have different leaders leading them. I have come up with some OC outlaw gangs based on similar gangs from other games/fandoms, but I won't say who or what just yet *wink*.**

**And I have set up a voting poll showing a list of romance options for YG/Aegon, most of them are OCs, but there's also the Game of Thrones girls like Daenerys/Dany, Margaery, Tyene Sand, etc. So far, Margaery Tyrell and Arianne Martell are in the lead which isn't too bad, but for those of you who want to see someone else take the top spot, you'd better get voting. And if you're new to this story, feel free to have a vote on whom you want Aegon/Young Griff to end up with, or leave a comment in your review on which girl you want Aegon to be with.**

**So, not much other than this short preliminary chapter to start with and if this gets good reviews and plenty of them, I may just start to write more, but we'll see how it goes, shall we?**

**And before you ask, yes, Aegon/YG will learn how to use guns like the Cattleman revolver, the carbine repeater and all the guns we've see in the RDR games. And before I forget, this story is set in the year 1903, for what reason, I'll keep to myself for now.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	2. The Fine Art of Cattle Rustling

**The Dragon of the West**

…

_Chapter 2: The Fine Art of Cattle Rustling_

Griff rode around the ranch and introduced himself to some of the ranch hands. The hands were all rather welcoming and the chief ranch hand was Hamish who shook Griff's hand heartily and said to him, "Nice ta meet ya, youngster!" Hamish smiled showing tow rows of slightly dirty teeth. "We wondering how long you were gonna be laid out cold," he then said.

"Well, I'm awake now," replied Griff. "What can I do to help? I feel I must repay you and Lady MacFarlane the kindness of taking me in," he said.

"How good are ya at riding and herding cattle?" Hamish asked.

"I can ride a horse well enough, but I'm afraid I haven't learnt how to herd cattle," Griff said regretfully.

"Ain't nuthin' to it," Hamish said easily as he mounted his horse. "Foller me and I'll teach ya how to herd cattle," he then said to Griff who mounted Dahlia and followed Hamish out to the pastures.

"Now, the trick is ta get behind the herd and slowly guide them to where ya wanna go," Hamish said to Griff. "Most cattle followed the ones in front of 'em, so it should be easy ta do," he added.

Griff and Hamish rode their horses behind the herd and the cattle then began in one direction. "Make sure none of the herd don't stray now," Hamish advised Griff. "Some of 'em like ta get ideas and move away from the herd and others will foller 'em," he explained and just as Hamish said, some of the cattle began to break off from the herd. "Move 'em back in ta the herd!" Hamish cried out and Griff quickly moved the cattle back into the herd.

"Nice work, youngster," Hamish praised Griff. "Might make a cattleman of ya yet," he said.

"It seems easy enough," Griff replied as they moved the herd along the pasture. Some of the other ranch hands came by to help them out. Soon the herd was moved to a fresh pasture and one of the hands stayed to watch over the herd. Off in the distance, something moved. Hamish noticed and he stiffened up; Griff saw the tense look on Hamish's face and he asked, "What is it?"

Hamish stared ahead in the distance before relaxing and saying, "Naw, it weren't nuthin', just being paranoid," he muttered.

"What's wrong? What did you see?" Griff asked.

"Well, don't tell Ms MacFarlane or her Pappy I told ya this, but lately we've been having troubles," Hamish admitted.

"What kinda of troubles?" Griff asked cautiously.

"Well, if ya don't already know, but there's some bigshot businessman named Bartholomew Bogue who's trying to buy up all the land and businesses he can," Hamish said. "There ain't no law against a man buyin' land or goin' inter business, but Bogue is different…" he added darkly.

"Different how?"

"Bogue ain't afraid to use more… 'persuasive' means to get what he wants. And people who say no to Bogue often end up dead or goin' missing."

"Can the lords of this land do anything?" Griff asked.

"Ha! You ain't from around 'ere, are ya? Ain't no lords or kings in these parts!" Hamish laughed. "Even if we did 'ave those sorta things, wouldn't do no good! Bogue's got the law bought and paid for, and he's got some bigwig friends in government," he said. "Hell, he's even got some outlaw gangs in his pockets!" he added.

"What kind of things would Bogue do to get what he wants?" Griff asked.

"Well, he typically gets outlaw gangs to pressure farmers and ranchers like Mr MacFarlane into selling their land, if they say no, that's when trouble starts," replied Hamish.

"What kind of trouble?"

"Cattle goin' missing, supply wagons being stolen, ranch hands getting beaten up or killed. You name it, Bogue will have his boys do it."

"Seven Hells! Why does no-one put a stop to such a man?" Griff exclaimed.

"Not many folks are willing ta stand up ta a man like Bogue!" Hamish said. "Bogue's also got a nickname; Blackheart," he added in a hushed voice.

"A fitting choice of name," Griff said dryly. "So, do you think something is going to happen to Mr MacFarlane's ranch?" he asked.

"No telling, I'm afraid," Hamish said. "I could just be paranoid, but I got a funny feeling," he added grimly.

"Well, I'll assist in any way I can," Griff then said. "You people were good enough to take me in, it's the least I can do to repay such kindness," he added.

"Well, that may come sooner than ya think," Hamish said. "Enough jawing! Time for some lunch! Hope ya got a healthy appetite!" he added as he urged his horse into a canter and Griff followed after him.

Half an hour later and eating a plateful of rich beef stew, Griff then helped Hamish and the ranch hands load bales of hay and fodder for the horses. Griff also helped clean out the horse stalls and brush the horses. It was tiring work, but it wasn't hard to do. It was nearing mid-afternoon when Hamish looked out the horizon and said, "Where's Pete? He shoulda come in by now," he muttered.

"Pete?" Griff repeated.

"He was the one to watch over the herd when we moved 'em out to the pasture this morning," Hamish informed him.

"Ah, right," Griff mumbled. "Should we go look for him?" he suggested.

"Yeah, we'd better," Hamish said as he took out a long object which seemed to be a long metal tube attached to a wooden body. "Know how ta use one of these?" Hamish asked Griff who shook his head.

"Well, yer about ta learn how!" Hamish then said to Griff as he handed the weapon to Griff who fumbled with it in his grip and held it out from his body awkwardly. Hamish sighed and said to him, "Here, I'll show ya how ta use a gun." After a brief lesson on how to aim and fire the gun, Griff was then given some ammunition for the gun and was shown how to load the gun when it would run empty. Slinging the gun, a carbine repeater as it was called, over his back, Griff then adjusted his sword within easy reach on his hip and slung his bow over his shoulder. Hamish raised an inquisitive eyebrow as he saw the sword and bow Griff possessed but shook his head and chose not to comment.

Mounting their horses, Griff, Hamish and two of the other ranch hands rode out to the pasture where they found the cow herd gone!

"What in tarnation?!" Hamish cursed. "Where's the herd? And where the hell is Pete!?" he yelled out loud.

Griff dismounted Dahlia and began to look around. He soon found some blood stains on the ground and he waved Hamish over. "Look! Blood, spilled a couple of hours ago," he pointed out.

Realisation dawned on Hamish's face, "Oh, Jesus… ya don't think…?" he tried to say.

"I don't know just yet," Griff said. "Mightn't be Pete's blood, we haven't found him yet," he added with a forced smile. "Let's look around, we might find some clue where Pete and the herd have gone," he suggested.

The group spread out to find some clues to where Pete and the missing herd had gone to. Griff followed the tail of blood and he found the cooling corpse of Pete with his throat cut to the bone and blood pooling around his corpse.

"I found Pete!" Griff called out. Hamish and the other ranch hands came running over and they all had looks of dismay and horror in their eyes.

"Oh, no!" one of the ranch hand groaned. "What happened to him?" he asked.

"He's dead, of course," Griff said softly. "Whomever it was must've snuck up behind him and cut his throat with a sharp blade," he surmised as he briefly examined the wound on Pete's corpse. "Killed him instantly, and then they took the herd," he added.

"Yeah, I found some tracks where the herd has gone off to," one of the ranch hands said.

"Where did they go?" Hamish asked him.

"I think they musta gone to Pike's Basin."

"Yeah, that'd be the place," Hamish muttered. "Must be Bogue's men doing this!" he cursed. "Bogue's being trying to run Mister MacFarlane off this place for a while now," he said darkly. "Rustling the cattle would be just the thing ta do!" he added.

"We're going to get the herd back!" Griff said determinedly. "Let's follow the trail! We might be able to get the herd back," he declared.

"Alright then," Hamish said looking heartened by Griff's word. He then looked at one of the ranch hands and said to him, "Billy, head back to the Ranch and tell Ms MacFarlane what's happened. If we don't come back by sundown, ride to Armadillo and tell the Marshal what happened!" he told the man who nodded his head and rode back to the ranch.

"Alright, Mister Griff, let's mount up and get the herd back!" Hamish then said as he whistled for his horse. Griff whistled for Dahlia who came trotting up; mounting the mare easily, Griff took out his bow and followed Hamish and the other ranch hand, both of whom had drawn their guns.

"Foller me, boys! I know how to get ta Pike's Basin!" Hamish said confidently as they urged their horses into a steady gallop. Riding over the slopes of the plains, the group soon came to the decline that lead into a large ravine. "We'll go on foot from here," Hamish said to Griff and they dismounted their horses and readied their weapons.

"Stay low! We don't know how many of the bastards there are!" Hamish whispered hoarsely and they crouched down and they slowly made their down the rocky path into the ravine. Griff peered the ledge and he saw an encampment of sorts where some rough looking men wearing the attire of dark grey coats with deep green scarves/bandannas around their necks. Some of the men were sitting around a campfire passing around food and drinks, while others stood on guard. And at the back of the camp in a large pen was the missing herd.

"I see the herd," Griff whispered to Hamish who looked down at the camp and nodded. "Yeah, I also see about fifteen to twenty men, all of them Blackheart's boys," the ranch hand muttered. "Too many of them for a straight with what numbers we've got," he pointed out.

"Can we take a few out silently?" the other ranch hand suggested.

"Yeah, I reckon Mister Griff could take a few out with his bow," Hamish replied and he looked at Griff expectantly; Griff nodded and said, "Aye, I can take a few of them out, thin their ranks a little," he whispered.

"Alright, let's see how many of 'em there and which of them they won't miss," Hamish said as he began surveying the area. After a moment, he pointed to a lookout and said to Griff, "That one, right there! Think you can do it?" he asked him.

"We'll find out, won't we?" Griff replied as he took an arrow from his quiver and nocked to his bow. Pulling back on the bowstring until it was straining, Griff aimed at the lookout Hamish marked and after a moment, Griff released the arrow. The arrow soared through the air and speared the lookout in the neck killing him instantly and he crumpled to the ground silently. The others didn't notice.

"Nice shot! Now for the next one!" Hamish surveyed the area again and he pointed to another lookout who was smoking a cigarette. "Him!" he ordered. Griff nocked another arrow to his bow and pulled the bowstring back and aimed at the lookout. After a brief moment, Griff released and the arrow flew through the air and skewered the lookout in the heart.

"Good! Now for the next one!" Hamish whispered and he pointed out another lookout who was seated on a chair near a tent. Griff killed the man.

"Another one and there should be a few left for us all to take on," Hamish hissed and he pointed to another lookout. Griff aimed his bow at the patrolling lookout and fired.

To Griff's dismay, the arrow whizzed past the lookout's head, knocking the man's hat off. The lookout gave a startled movement before looking around wildly and he quickly noticed Griff and the group.

"Hey! We got trespassers!" yelled the lookout and the other cattle thieves all grabbed their guns and began to fire on Griff's group. The flashes of fire and cracks of thunder assailed Griff's ears and it was only lucky Hamish pulled him behind cover that he managed to avoid being hit.

"Ah, shit! Ain't nuthin' for it now!" Hamish cursed as he pulled out his gun and returned fire. Hamish managed to kill one of the thieves. "Mister Griff! You take Tollison and head down into the Basin! I'll cover ya from up here!" the man shouted.

"R-right!" Griff quickly said as he pulled out his sword and nodded at Tollison who pulled out his own gun. "Let's go!" Griff said to the man and they began to run down the path into the ravine, avoiding bullets that whizzed past them. Some of the cattle thieves began to run towards Griff and Tollison; Tollison reacted quickly as he fired his gun at the cattle thieves who ducked behind rocks. One of the cattle thieves was killed by Tollison and Griff ran on ahead. Once Tollison had to reload his gun, the cattle thieves emerged from cover, but by then Griff had closed the distance and swung his sword and slashed open one man's chest, the man gave a gurgle as he fell to the ground and died. The next cattle thief had his heart skewered on the end of Griff's sword and the last cattle thief had his head slashed off. Griff panted as he looked upon the dead bodies of the cattle thieves he killed; he hadn't ever killed before, he'd been trained how to, but until today, he hadn't put such skills into practice.

"Nice work, Mister Griff!" Tollison yelled as he ran past Griff. "C'mon! There's still a few of them left!" the ranch had shouted as he ran on ahead of Griff who quickly followed him.

Hamish had managed to kill most of the cattle thieves, but the smarter one hid behind cover and returned fire at Hamish who ducked down behind the ledge he was on to avoid being hit. Griff and Tollison reached the camp and began to attacked the thieves. Griff smashed his boot into one man's face before stabbing the man in the chest while Tollison killed one with a gunshot to the head. A bullet nearly winged Griff as he spun away from a cattle thief and killed another with a slash to the heart. Tollison killed another thief with a bullet to the chest before one of the cattle thieves managed to tackle him to the ground and began to punch him in the face repeatedly.

Griff saw the ranch hand in trouble and sprinted over to kicked the cattle thief off Tollison and slashed the man's stomach, causing his intestines to spill out. The thief screamed in agony as he tried to keep all his innards from spilling out, but it proved fruitless as he succumbed to the horrendous wound and died.

Seeing the young warrior kill so many of their comrades, the remaining cattle thieves all turned tail and fled.

"That's right, ya thieving varmints! You run! Ain't nobody steals from the MacFarlanes!" Hamish yelled after them and he took another couple of shots at them. By then the cattle thieves had fled down the ravine. Griff heaved a sigh of relief as the adrenaline from the battle wore off and he felt bone tired.

Hamish made his way down to the ravine and said to Griff who sat down on a nearby crate. "I ain't never thought I'd see someone take on a bunch of armed men with nothing but a sword before!" the ranch hand exclaimed. "You're pretty 'andy with that pigsticker!" he added.

"T-Thank you!" Griff replied gratefully as he panted. "It was… my first time killing someone," he then said.

"You okay?" Tollison asked him. Griff nodded and said, "I will be. Just give me a moment," he said tiredly before taking in a deep breathe and sighed and stood up. "Let's get the herd back," he ordered and they then let the stolen herd out of the pen and herded them up a path Hamish knew that would lead them back to the ranch.

Upon arriving at the ranch, Griff was greeted by Bella MacFarlane who looked relieved and worried.

"Billy told us that you three went to get the herd back from cattle rustlers," Bella said to Griff. "We were worried that you three might not make it back," she added. "Glad to see I was wrong," she then said in relief.

"You shoulda seen Mister Griff, Ms MacFarlane!" Tollison exclaimed excitedly. "He probably killed six of the bastards with that there sword of his!" he said pointing to Griff's sword which was still coated in crimson blood.

"You took on Blackheart's men, all armed with guns, with nothing but a sword?" Bella said to Griff who shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Aye, but I feel I'll need to learn how to use a gun before doing something like that again," he admitted.

"You have to be the craziest or luckiest sumbitch to do something like that!" Bella said. "But thank you for getting the herd back," she added gratefully. "We've got enough problems without cattle rustlers to worry about," she then said.

"They weren't no ordinary cattle rustlers, Ms MacFarlane," Hamish said. "I saw their colours; they were Blackheart's boys!" he added grimly.

"That no-good bastard?!" Bella spat. "Shit! We don't need that robber baron breathing down our necks!" she cursed.

"Well, I don't think those thieves will be back for a while, milady," Griff said. "But might I suggest that we double the lookouts tonight? Make sure they don't come back," he advised.

"Will do, Mister Griff," Bella replied graciously. "Now how's about you three go get washed up and get yourselves summat to eat? You've earned it!" she added.

"Thank you, Ms MacFarlane!" Hamish said gratefully and Griff nodded his thanks and after asking where he could bathe, he was directed to a nearby building where a tub of hot water was waiting. Stripping himself of his clothes and smallclothes, Griff climbed into the tub and began to scrub at his body until the water turned a murky reddish-brown colour, a mixture of blood, sweat and grime from today's events.

After cleaning himself, Griff climbed out of the tub and dried himself off and put his clothes back and quickly cleaned his sword with the remaining bathwater.

Leaving the small building, Griff was greeted by the residents of the ranch who all gave a cheer. Griff bowed his head modestly, a little unused to the attention and he was jostled over to the nearby campfire where he was sat down on a bench and a plate of stew was thrust into his hand.

"You shoulda seen this kid!" Hamish said loudly to everyone, "I ain't never seen no-one fight a bunch of rustlers with a sword before, but this kid did just that!" he proclaimed.

"Well, I never!" cried out one of the residents and the rest all murmured their astonishment.

"Yeah! Mister Griff killed about four or five or six of those rustlers with his sword alone!" Tollison put in. "Say, can we take a look-see at yer sword again?" he asked Griff who sighed and pulled his sword free. Everyone murmured their awe and wonder as they gazed upon the dark and smoky steel of Griff's sword.

"Never seen metal like that before!" one ranch hand remarked. "What kinda sword is it?" the man asked Griff who replied, "it's a family heirloom, made of Valyrian steel," he said as he sheathed his sword.

"Has it got a name?" Hamish asked. "looks like it got a name," he added thoughtfully.

"Blackfyre," Griff replied.

"Black, fire, Blackfyre," Hamish said the name a few times until he was satisfied with it. "And what's Valyrian steel? I ain't heard of it before," he added.

"It's… a long story," Griff admitted reluctantly. Everyone then looked at Griff expectantly, urging him to tell what they thought would be a fantastical tall tale. With everyone urging him to tell, Griff then began to tell them all what Valyrian steel was and more importantly, who HE was and how he came here.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: Phew! The second chapter of this done and the beginning of Griff's adventures in the RDR universe has begun. Hopefully this chapter was a little longer than the first one and was good enough to make the grade. And we've been alluded to a major villain of this story, Bartholomew 'Blackheart' Bogue, a robber baron/businessman and some of his hired thugs.**

**So, not much other than this chapter, but I am working on a new Game of Thrones crossover featuring Aegon VI/Young Griff, and it will be a crossover with Goblin Slayer as I recently read a Red Dead Redemption/Goblin Slayer crossover where our boah Arthur Morgan after succumbing to his TB ends up in the Goblin Slayer world and becomes the Gunslinger. M idea follows a similar thread where Aegon VI lands in the Goblin Slayer universe and becomes an adventurer named Hedge Knight. It might be a little while before I write and post the first chapter as I'm just starting to watch the Goblin Slayer anime so I can figure out how to blend Game of Thrones with it. As usual, I've set up a voting poll on my profile showing a list of lovely lasses for Aegon to be with, and a lot of them are OCs I've based on fictional characters or real life people. Feel free to vote on the poll if you wish.**

**Other than that, not much else to say, so leave a review if you like, or don't. But it would help if you all left a review on this chapter as it does encourage me to write more.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	3. Last of the Frontier Towns

The Dragon of the West

…

**Chapter Three: Armadillo, Last Town of the Frontier.**

Everyone listened to Griff's story of who he was and where he came. He told that his real name wasn't Young Griff, but Aegon. A few were surprised to hear such a strange name and a few made a comment on it, but Griff/Aegon said they could keep calling him Griff if they liked.

A few asked about Westeros and Essos and Aegon told them from what he had seen of their land, Westeros or Essos weren't all that advanced as there weren't any guns at all.

"Well, that has to be the tallest tale I ever heard," Bella said after Aegon finished his story.

"I don't expect you to believe me," Aegon confessed.

"Oh, I ain't saying I don't," Bella replied. "Like I told you earlier this morning, we've heard and seen stranger things out here, so a man from another world with no guns ain't much of a stretch," she said sardonically.

"But, you helped get my family's cattle back from Blackheart's boys," Bella then said seriously. "So, thank you for that and know that you're welcome to stay here as long as you need to," she added.

"Thank you, milady," Aegon said gratefully.

"Milady? Now I know you're from a world of knights!" Bella said with a laugh. "Ain't nobody ever calls me 'milady'," she added.

"Do you not want me to address you as such?" Aegon asked respectfully.

"Just call me Bella," replied Bella as she stood up from her spot by the campfire. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must get my beauty rest," she said. Aegon nodded as he stood from his seat and stretched slightly, realising just how tired he was from the day's events.

Aegon then made his way to the cabin he had been given. Leaving his sword and bow at the foot of the bed, Aegon lay on the simple mattress and closed his eyes.

…

_The next day._

Aegon woke up and yawned slightly before sitting up and stretching, feeling his bones pop as he did so and letting the kinks in his muscles work themselves out. Looking out the nearby window, Aegon saw that it was early morning and fingers of sunlight were already creeping through the window.

Standing up from the bed and grabbing his weapons, Aegon left the cabin and was greeted by some of the farmhands already awake, rubbing sleep from their eyes and lined up at the cooking pot to break their morning fast.

Joining the line, Aegon was greeted by Hamish who didn't seem too tired. "Morning, youngster," the farmhand greeted Aegon who nodded in response. "Have a good sleep, did we?" he asked.

"As well as can be expected," Aegon replied. "What's being served to break our fast?" he asked.

"Some bacon and beans with some porridge," replied Hamish. "Any plans you got on for today?" he suddenly asked.

"Other than helping out around the ranch, no," Aegon said. "Why do you ask?" he enquired.

"Well, I was just thinking we could teach you how to use a gun," replied Hamish. "I know you're good that bow and sword of yours, but if you wanna live out here, yer gonna have to learn how to use a shooting iron," he said.

"I suppose I must," Aegon agreed.

"Alright then. Meet me around the back of the barn and we'll teach ya how to shoot," Hamish said.

After eating a plate of bacon and beans as well as a bowl of porridge, Aegon headed around to the back of the barn where he found Hamish and Tollison waiting for him.

"Ya made it," Hamish commented. "Alright then, first thing's first, a bit of education on guns," he said.

"First thing ya gotta know is that there's all kinds of guns to use," Hamish held a handgun. "This here is the good ol' Cattleman revolver; six shots and single action," he said. "A loading gate on the side and one-handed grip," he added.

"Another thing ya gotta know is only point your gun at something you wanna kill. All other times, you keep it in your holster," Tollison said as he patted the leather holster where his gun rested.

"Now a revolver is a one-handed gun, but there's also guns that require two hands to hold proper like," Hamish said as he unslung from his shoulder the gun he had used yesterday.

"This is the basic repeater carbine, cheaply made and mostly reliable, but it ain't as powerful as summat like a Lancaster repeater or a Springfield rifle," Hamish then said.

Hamish then showed Aegon how to hold the guns and how to aim them, fire them and reload them. Tollison had set up some tin cans to shoot. Aegon held the cattleman revolver in his right hand; it was an unfamiliar weight in his hand. Slowly raising the weapon up to shoulder height, Aegon looked down the sight at a tin can and slowly pulled back the firing hammer before squeezing the trigger.

The resulting boom nearly made Aegon's ears pop and he nearly dropped the gun. The whizzed past the tin can and struck the dirt. Aegon sighed and looked at Hamish who gave a chuckle before saying, "Hey, ya at least didn't drop it," he said. "I dropped the gun the first time I shot one and I didn't hit the target neither," he added.

"Try again, and this time, breath in slowly then as you squeeze the trigger exhale slowly," Tollison advised.

Aegon raised the gun again and down the sight at the same tin can. He pulled back the firing hammer with his thumb. Doing as Tollison suggested, he breathed in slowly before starting to squeeze the trigger and as he did, he breathed out slowly.

The bang didn't seem quite as loud as the first time and the bullet struck the fence the tin can was sitting on. Aegon muttered out a curse and Hamish laughed and said, "Hey, ya hit something at least!"

"Aye, but not what I intended," Aegon grumbled.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it," Hamish said encouragingly. "Try again! Ya might hit the can this time!" he encouraged.

A couple more shots later and Aegon finally managed to knock the tin can off the fence. "Well done, youngster," Hamish praised him. "But keep in mind, not everything you shoot at is gonna sit still for ya," he warned.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Aegon as he prepared to give the guns back to Hamish who shook his head.

"Keep 'em. I got a couple of spares," the farmhand said to Aegon who looked at him in confusion.

"Are you sure? These are yours," he said to the farmhand.

"Don't worry about it," Hamish said. "I got a couple more just like them. Just think of them as a gift for helping to get the herd back yesterday," he suggested.

"Thank you, Mister Hamish," Aegon said gratefully. "I'll pay you back for these, I swear it!" he added.

"Well, you could always buy me a drink later," Hamish said with a grin and Aegon nodded in response.

"Mister Hamish!" Bella came walking up to them.

"Yes, Miss MacFarlane? What can I do?" Hamish replied.

"I'm heading into Armadillo to pick up some supplies, can you manage things here while I'm gone?" Bella asked.

"Of course, Miss MacFarlane!" Hamish said with a bright smile. "Say, why don't ya take Mister Aegon with ya?" he suggested. "He could keep an eye on you in case any outlaws get ideas," he added.

Bella looked at Aegon and said to him, "Well, Mister Aegon? Care to escort a lady in her duties?" she asked him sweetly.

"Well, I would never let a lady go anywhere alone or unguarded," Aegon replied.

Bella and Aegon then headed out to the house where in front of it was a wooden wagon with a pair of horses attached to it.

"You wanna take the reins? Or should I?" Bell asked Aegon who replied, "By all means, milady."

"Good. I like to a see man who'd let a lady drive," Bella said with a smile as she took the driver's seat and Aegon took the seat beside.

"Wanna have your horse follow us? Or will you hitch a ride back here with me?" Bella asked.

Aegon then whistled and Dahlia came trotting up, snorting agreeably. Taking the reins, Bella gave a short yell and the horses began to trot at a quick pace pulling the wagon and Dahlia followed behind.

Leaving the ranch, they travelled along the dirt road that winded out past meadows where trees dotted the landscape and the grass was tall and a golden brown colour.

"Beautiful countryside," Aegon commented as the carriage rolled down the road.

"It's something alright," Bella replied as they began to go along a vast cliffside. Aegon had a slightly awestruck look on his face as he gazed upon the vast desert land before him.

"Incredible!" he breathed. "Such landscape would have artists and maesters clamouring to paint and record it," he said.

"Yeah, a few artists have come to take in the scenery. I don't think too much on it myself," Bella said as they began to go down the road which began to incline down to the floor. Reaching the ground, Bella spurred the horses to go faster. "Armadillo ain't far now," she said and up ahead Aegon saw buildings.

Reaching the main street, Bella slowed the horses to a halt in front of the general store and said, "Welcome to Armadillo, last frontier town of the West!" she declared.

Aegon climbed down from his seat and helped Bella down from her seat. Gazing around him, Aegon could see a variety of buildings; from a gunsmith, a barber shop, a doctor's office, something called a saloon, a train station and post office and a sheriff's office.

"Amazing!" Aegon exclaimed and he then saw the people of the town. Bella then said to him, "Why don't you take a look around town? Satisfy your curiosity a little?" she suggested.

"Are you sure?" Aegon asked feeling a little caught out.

"Go on. I'll find ya when it's time to head back," replied Bella as she headed into the general store. Aegon looked around the town; he received some odd stares from the townsfolk, some of the children whispered when they saw the sword hanging by Aegon's side. Aegon passed by the saloon and peering through the window, he caught the sight of scantily clad women and rough looking men drinking and carousing. His cheeks going red seeing scantily dressed women, Aegon hurried away from the saloon, hoping not to be called a pervert or voyeur. Heading over to the train station, Aegon looked around; some people waiting for the next train to wherever it was they were heading to waited inside the station.

Leaving the train station, Aegon back up the street when a loud scream caught his attention. Looking over to the saloon, Aegon saw a rough looking man tackle a pretty young woman to the ground, holding a knife to her throat.

"Ya rotten sunuvabitch! Help! HELP!" the young woman yelled frantically.

His sense of chivalry kicking, Aegon drew his sword and sprinted over to the struggling pair and with one mighty swing, he sliced the ruffian's head off in one stroke. People gasped in shock as the ruffian's head nearly flew off his shoulder and blood sprayed out onto the ground. The young woman pushed the headless body off herself and looked up at Aegon who looked down at her and asked, "Are you alright?" He held out a hand to pull the young woman.

Taking the offer of help, the young woman immediately hugged Aegon. Aegon felt his cheeks go red as he felt the young woman's asset press themselves to his body.

"Thank you! I guess not all men are bad!" the woman exclaimed in relief.

"It… it was nothing, milady," Aegon replied nervously.

Then the crunching of boots on dirt was heard and a loud voice made itself, "What's going on here? Who killed that man?" the voice demanded.

Aegon saw a middle-aged man wearing a white shirt with a brown leather vest, black trousers, boots and a broad brimmed hat on his head scowling at everyone. The man saw Aegon with his sword coated in blood and said, "You! You killed that man?" he asked pointing to the headless corpse.

"Aye, I did, ser," replied Aegon respectfully. "But he held a knife to this young lady's throat!" he said quickly indicating the young woman who released her hold on him.

"This true, Missy?" the man asked the young woman who nodded her head rapidly and said, "It's true, Mr Marshal! That man was about to slit my throat wide open for everyone to see!" she said.

"And I suppose you saved her?" Mr Marshal asked Aegon who said, "No-one else seemed likely to do anything."

Mr Marshal harrumphed before spitting on the ground and said, "Might I be right in that you're the young feller who took on a bunch of Blackheart's boys with nothing but a sword?" he asked gruffly.

"I am, Mr Marshal," Aegon said.

Mr Marshal nodded his head and said, "Well, I suppose I should thank you for saving this young lady," he said and he held out a hand to shake. "Marshal John Smythe. Pleased to meet you," he introduced himself.

Aegon took the offered hand and replied, "Aegon."

John Smythe smiled and said, "Good to see a new face around here and you've already helped the MacFarlanes out, so I guess I should thank you for that as well," he said.

"I was simply repaying their kindness," Aegon said.

"Well such chivalry is rare these days and with the current people around," replied John Smythe. "Maurice is a good friend of mine and I know the troubles he's been having lately," he said.

"It was my pleasure," Aegon said.

"Well, how about a drink? My treat," John offered.

Aegon reluctantly followed the Marshal into the saloon where he was poured a shot of whiskey. Taking a nervous sip, Aegon coughed as the first taste of whiskey hit his tongue.

John laughed and said, "Never had whiskey before?" he asked and Aegon shook his head, his eyes watering.

"No… never had anything like it!" Aegon spluttered. "I've had wine and ale sometimes, but that's about it," he wheezed out.

"Wine? Well, ain't you fancy?" John Smythe laughed. "Still, been wanting to meet the man who fought Blackheart's boys with nothing but a sword since I first heard it," he said as he downed his shot of whiskey with ease. "How did you do it anyway?" he asked.

"Hamish and Tollison helped out by keeping those bastards behind cover for me to get close enough to swing my sword at them," Aegon replied. "It wasn't just me fighting them alone," he clarified.

"Well, I'm glad someone was brave enough to stand up to Blackheart's boys. Lord knows Blackheart's causing enough trouble around here as it is," John Smythe said.

"But, you're the law around here, are you not?" Aegon asked. "Can't you do anything to stop Blackheart's men from terrorising people?" he said.

The Marshal sighed at this and replied, "There ain't a lot I can do to stop Bogue's men from terrorising honest folk out here," he said tiredly. "Some of my boys are on Bogue's payroll, as is the county Sheriff, Kreese, any of Bogue's men get arrested for anything, they're back out on the street the next morning," he added.

"Not to mention some of the other outlaw gangs in New Austin. In Gaptooth's Breach, we got a gang of treasure hunters in the mine there, attacking anyone they think has got treasure or valuables on them. Fort Mercer near the Mexico border has been taken over by the Del Lobos, a gang of Mexican exiles, Californios and war criminals. In the town of Tumbleweed, an army of escaped convicts armed to the teeth with dynamite and explosives hold sway there. In this part of the county, we got two outlaw gangs, Walton's Gang and the Bollard Twins gang, rustling cattle and horses, attacking coaches and caravans that come in or outta town or riding through town causing a ruckus or lynching people," John then said. "It's apparently as bad or worse up north," he added.

"How so?" Aegon asked.

"Well, up in Thieves Landing, it's a huge smuggling operation. Blackwater is under constant threat from angry Native Americans who hate white men and the government. Further north, Blackheart's men hold sway, robbing and pressuring landowners into selling their land to Blackheart, then ya got the Lemoyne Raiders who think the War of Norther Aggression is still going then in the city of Saint Denis, it's where Blackheart rules with an iron fist!" John explained.

"Sounds like a lot of trouble you have," Aegon remarked quietly.

"Yeah, it's a powder keg. Waiting to go off and turn into all out war!" the Marshal grunted as he downed another short of whiskey. "But don't listen to an old fogey like me," he said tiredly. "You got your own problems I'm sure," he added.

"I suppose," Aegon mumbled. "But I was taught the virtues of chivalry and one of those virtues was to help those in need," he said solemnly and he looked at the Marshal who little bemused. "So, if there's anything I can do to help, then name it," he added.

"Well… now that you mention it, I got one little problem here in town," John said slowly.

"I'm listening."

"A farmer came to me yesterday asking for help," the Marshal said. "He said that his wife had been kidnapped by Walton's gang and that they were demanding a ransom of a hundred dollars," he explained.

"And this farmer doesn't have the money to pay the ransom," Aegon said rather than asked.

"Yeah, and I can't pay the ransom as it'll only encourage them to do it again," replied the Marshal. "And I've got my hands full here in town, so if you got the time, could you maybe talk to the farmer and see if you can help him out?" he asked.

"What's the name of this farmer?" Aegon asked.

"Macready. He's over by the Pleasance house in Cholla Springs," replied the Marshal. "Here's a map of the county in case you need it," he said pulling out a folded map.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of some business here in town," the Marshal said as he stood from his seat and exited the saloon leaving Aegon alone. After a moment of thought, Aegon left the saloon also and found Bella loading up her wagon.

"Oh, there you are!" Bella remarked. "I was wondering where you went off to," she said.

"I just had a meeting with the Marshal of this town," replied Aegon.

"Ah, Marshal John Smythe? Yeah, he and Pappy are good friends, known each other a long time," Bella said nodding her head. "What did you and he talk about?" she asked.

"Well, he told me about the problems everyone's been having such as the outlaw gangs running around," Aegon said. "And he also asked if I could do a job for him," he added.

"What kind of job?" Bella asked, her hazel eyes narrowing slightly.

"A farmer named Macready has had his wife kidnapped by an outlaw gang and needs to rescue her and he can't pay the ransom," Aegon explained. "And the Marshal can't pay the ransom as it will just encourage the gang to do it again, so the only option is to rescue the hostage," he said.

"So, you're gonna play knight in shining armour and ride in guns blazing to rescue the damsel in distress?" Bella asked sarcastically.

"Well, if no-one else will do anything about it…"

Bella sighed loudly and said, "Well, far be it from me to stop someone playing hero," she said. "If you wanna get yourself killed, then go ahead," she added shrugging her shoulders as she loaded the last crate onto her wagon.

Aegon blinked before saying, "You don't really seem to care," he noted.

"I've got enough problems of my own to worry about," Bella replied waspishly. "With the business with the bank, Blackheart and all other things associated with running a ranch, I ain't got time to worry about farmers' wives being kidnapped. But I won't stop you if you wanna play the hero," she said archly.

"I'll see you back at the ranch," Bella then said as she climbed into the wagon and with a flick of the reins, the wagon trundled off out of town. Aegon stared after her and muttered, "Strange woman."

Opening the folded map, Aegon searched for Pleasance House. Finding it and the path leading out of town to it, Aegon whistled shrilly and with a neigh, Dahlia came trotting up, snorting agreeably. Rubbing the mare on the nose, Aegon swung himself up into the saddle and with a gentle kick, he spurred the equine into a canter and took the road out of town and rode to Pleasance House.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There, the third chapter of this done and dusted! I know this wasn't my Blood & Fire fic like some of you were expecting, but I am trying to work on that fic. Just need to iron out some details first. But in the meantime, I hope the chapter for this story was good enough to make the grade and to show I'm still active in it. I just kinda wish people left some more reviews on it.**

**Anyway! I have published a new story that is a crossover of Mortal Kombat and Game of Thrones in which Aegon/Young Griff and the crew of the Shy Maid are shipwrecked on Shang Tsung's Island and are forced to participate in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. The story is set in the MK9/2011 game and I've set up a romance poll for the story and the story will crossover into the Injustice games and a few other things that both Mortal Kombat and Injustice have crossed over with. If you're familiar with the DLC content of either game, then you'll get an idea of what I'm talking about. I mean, could you imagine Aegon's reaction to something or someone like Jason Voorhees or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? It'll be interesting, that's for sure!**

**Anyways, that's about it from me and I'll just leave this here and please leave a review to tell me what you think of this story. I really do appreciate reviews as they encourage me to write more.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	4. For Love & Honour

**The Dragon of the West**

**Chapter 4: For Love and Honour**

…

Following the road out of Armadillo, Aegon spurred Dahlia along the beaten dirt road and golden-brown dust kicked up behind the mare as it galloped along the path. The sun was beginning to reach its zenith as Aegon made his way to the Pleasance House. Soon after half an hour of riding, Aegon soon came to Pleasance House.

To call it a house was being generous; it was more a cabin at best and a shack at worst. Seated out the front of the house was a middle-aged man with a handlebar moustache and wearing a beaten looking hat, trousers and a dirty brown shirt with suspenders. A gun belt was around the man's waist showing that he was armed. He also looked quite forlorn and saddened. He looked up to see Aegon riding towards him and stood from his chair.

Aegon slowed Dahlia to a slow walk and called out, "Are you Farmer Macready?"

"I am," the man shouted back. "Who are you? And what business do you have on my property?" he yelled.

Aegon urged Dahlia closer so that he could talk normally with Farmer Macready. "Marshall John Smythe told me that you were having troubles with an outlaw gang, and I came here to see if I could help in any way," he explained.

"The Marshall sent you?" Macready asked in surprise and Aegon nodded. "Eh, come inside and we'll talk," the farmer then said nervously.

Aegon dismounted Dahlia and followed the farmer into the house. Macready sat down at the table and began his story.

"It happened yesterday afternoon, as it were. I was doing some work out in the fields, and my wife was here in the house," Macready said as he dug out a hipflask, unscrewed the cap and took a draught of what was likely potent alcohol. "Then I heard gunshots… I ran back to the house and found men, wearing the colours of Walton's gang, riding off with my wife. One of them stayed and told me to deliver a ransom of a hundred dollars within a week, or they'd send my wife to me, piece by piece," he explained.

"And how much do you make in a day, on average?" Aegon asked.

"Three, maybe four dollars if I'm lucky," said Macready unhappily. "I'd go to the bank for a loan, but I'd end with a huge debt I wouldn't be able to pay off!" he declared in despair. "But if I don't pay the ransom, they'll kill her!" He began to sob.

"Have you thought about going to rescue your wife?" Aegon then asked.

"How could I? I'd be shot down if I even tried to get into their hideout!" Macready exclaimed.

"Maybe alone you would, but what if I went with you?" said Aegon.

Macready looked up and said, "You-you'd help me rescue my wife?" he asked in a small voice.

"Of course," replied Aegon. "Now where is your wife being held?" he asked getting down to business.

"In Twin Rocks," said Macready. "It's a regular hideout Walton's gang uses," he explained.

"Well, alright. Let's go get your wife back," said Aegon. "Grab whatever weapons you need. We may be in for a ruck!" he warned.

Macready looked heartened by Aegon's declaration and stood up and grabbed a carbine repeater and another weapon that looked like two barrels welded side by side.

"Is that another gun?" Aegon asked Macready who nodded and said, "Yeah. Shotgun. You ain't never seen one before?" he asked.

"I only just arrived in this land a day ago. Where I'm from there are no such things as guns," said Aegon. "I'm just starting to learn to use them," he added sheepishly.

"Maybe we should get some more help?" Macready suggested.

"We'll be fine," Aegon reassured the farmer as they made their way back outside. Aegon mounted Dahlia and Macready got his own horse, a draft horse with a reddish-brown coat and dark mane. "You lead the way to Twin Rocks, and we'll go from there," Aegon then said to Macready who nodded.

Together, the pair then rode down along the dirt road towards Armadillo. They passed through Armadillo onto another road that went in the opposite direction, past the train tracks and into the rocky hills. Soon, they went along another road and just up ahead, Aegon could see two rock formations rising to touch the sky and in between was a squat smooth stone building surrounded by a low stone wall.

"Twin Rocks is just up ahead," Macready said to Aegon.

"Alright, we'll go out of sight for the moment and get a lay of the land," Aegon replied and they directed their horses into the scrub where they dismounted and crouched low to hide in the tall grass and bushes. Peeking through a bush, Aegon surveyed the area known as Twin Rocks.

"There's a few of them," he remarked as he picked out the number of Walton's gang members. Some were circled around a fire drinking and eating. Two gang members were on lookout, each perched on top of the rock formations, armed with carbine repeaters.

"So, how do you wanna play this?" Macready asked as he unslung his carbine and checked it.

"If I can take out the lookouts quietly, we won't have to worry about being spotted," said Aegon. "Then if we pick off the gang members outside, we should be able to get into the house where they're probably holding your wife," he added.

"Sounds risky," Macready commented nervously.

"Which is why you'll be back here, providing cover fire while I move in," said Aegon. "You a good shot?" he asked.

"I'm good enough," replied Macready.

"Alright. Let's do this!"

A moment later, Aegon had drawn his bow and nocked an arrow to it. Lining up the first shot, Aegon pulled the bowstring back until it was taut and held it for but a moment. Aiming at the first lookout, Aegon allowed for wind movement and adjusted before releasing his bowstring. With a twang and sharp hiss of air, the arrow speared the first lookout in the throat. With a choking gurgle, the lookout slowly collapsed and died. Nocking another arrow, Aegon aimed at the second lookout and pulled back his bowstring before releasing. Another twang and hiss of air later, the second lookout was killed.

"Alright. The lookouts have been removed," Aegon said placing his bow across his back. "I'll sneak around the side and when I whistle, you start shooting at the gang members," he ordered Macready who nodded his head, pulling the lever of his carbine and pulling back the hammer ready to fire. Aegon then stealthily made his way to the side of the stone wall and crouched behind. Peeking over the wall, Aegon observed the gang members who hadn't noticed the demise of their lookouts. Pulling his own carbine repeater from his back, Aegon pulled the lever and hammer back ready to fire. Shooting at tin cans was one thing, but this time it was for real; he just hoped those shooting lessons with Hamish and Tollison stuck in his mind.

Giving a high shrill whistle, Aegon didn't wait long for Macready to start shooting at the outlaws. The outlaws were surprised as one of their own was shot in the head and fell over dead. The still remaining outlaws pulled out their guns and began firing back at Macready who instinctively ducked down to avoid the hail of lead coming his way. Aegon popped out from behind cover, lining up his first shot.

A loud bang filled Aegon's ears as he fired his first shot at the outlaws. Luckily his aim wasn't off. True he didn't hit his intended victim where he wanted, but his bullet did hit them in the side of their body. Giving a scream of pain and falling over grasping his side in pain, the outlaw began bleeding in the dirt. The other outlaws scrambled to find cover as Aegon pulled down the lever, ejecting the used cartridge then pulled the lever back and pulled the firing hammer back with his thumb ready to fire again. Macready had gotten back up and fired his carbine at the outlaws that were scrambling for cover. Two more fell over dead, shot in either the heart or brain. Aegon fired another shot at an outlaw and this time killed him. Soon there were only two of the outlaws left who opted for the better part of valour and got on their horses and galloped off into the distance.

Aegon panted in relief as the rush of adrenaline from the gun battle slowed to a halt. Macready approached as well, looking relieved. But then the doors to the house burst open and three more Walton's gang members came barrelling out. One of them yelled out, "This bitch is ours! And you made a big mistake comin' 'ere!" the man roared.

Aegon drew Blackfyre and sprinted over to the outlaws and swung the Valyrian steel sword of the Conqueror in an arc. Blood sprayed out onto the dirt as the outlaws either had their guts split open or their hearts slashed in half. Aegon flicked his sword to get rid of the blood and looked to Macready who looked astounded.

"Come! Your wife may yet still be alive!" Aegon said to the farmer who nodded dumbly. Sheathing Blackfyre and drawing his cattleman revolver, Aegon entered the house when two voices made themselves heard.

"Don't come one step closer!" shouted one rough male voice. Then a more feminine voice shouted, "Help me!"

Peering around the edge of the door, Aegon saw one remaining Walton's gang member standing over a straw haired woman wearing a farmwife's dress. The gang member saw Aegon and fired his gun. Aegon ducked back behind the wall and narrowly avoided the bullet.

"I'm warning ya right now! You come any closer and this farm bitch gets it!" shouted the outlaw.

"Mary?! Are you there?!" Macready shouted desperately and Aegon had to hold him back lest he endanger his wife's life and his own.

"Mac?! Oh, I knew you'd come fer me!" Mary shouted only to yelp in pain as the outlaw gang member kicked hard.

"Shut it, bitch! You ain't goin' nowhere!" snarled the man.

Aegon drew his knife, flipped it so that he was holding it by the blade. "Let's be reasonable, my friend," he called out to the gang member. "Your friends are either dead or have fled, leaving you here alone," he said to him from his spot. "If I were you, I'd surrender peacefully and you may yet be shown mercy," he advised.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if I were YOU, I'd clear outta here before I fill this bitch full of lead!" shouted the outlaw.

"Don't be rash!" Aegon warned. "A simple farmwoman isn't worth dying over! Let her go and we'll be out of your hair!" he said firmly.

"Fuck you!"

Aegon sighed. "Well, I gave you a chance," he said tiredly before leaping out and threw his knife at the outlaw. The knife stuck itself into the neck of the outlaw; the man gave a strangled screaming gurgle, dropping his gun and falling to his knees clutching the knife embedded deep in his neck. Blood poured down the man's dirty neck as he foolishly pulled the knife out, only hastening his demise.

Aegon walked into the room with Blackfyre drawn and looked down at the slowly dying man. "I gave you a chance to walk away. You've only yourself to blame," he said before lopping off the man's head. Aegon then cut Mary free and asked her, "Are you alright, milady? Have they hurt you?"

"I'm fine! Thank you, mister!" the farmwoman exclaimed in relief and she recoiled in horror as she saw the headless corpse of the outlaw with blood pooling around it.

"Mary?" Mary looked up to see Macready standing in the doorway. Giving a wailing sob of relief, Mary ran to her husband and enveloped him in a hug.

"Mac!"

"Mary!

The husband and wife both sobbed in relief, leaving Aegon to watch awkwardly. Looking away from the sobbing couple, Aegon looked at the corpse of the outlaw he'd killed. The gun of the outlaw was very much different from the cattleman revolver Aegon had; it had a short dark octagonal barrel, a loop near the trigger and a small brass tab under the barrel. Picking it up, Aegon examined the gun; surmising it to be different from his revolver, Aegon placed the weapon into his satchel, figuring he could ask Hamish what kind of gun it was when he got back to the Macfarlane Ranch.

Standing to his feet, Aegon looked to see Macready and his wife looking at him.

"Thank you for helping me get my sweet Mary back," the farmer said to Aegon gratefully. "I'll be sure to tell everyone what you did for us!" he promised.

"It was nothing. No thanks needed," Aegon said modestly.

"We don't have much to pay you, but I overheard these bastards saying that they have a stash in the fireplace," Mary said. "You can take that as payment," she offered with Macready nodding in agreement.

"Well, alright, if you insist," said Aegon. "You two better head home. Those outlaws might come back for revenge," he added.

"We will. Thanks again!" Macready said and he and Mary left the house, leaving Aegon alone.

"The fireplace she said," Aegon muttered. "Might be worth a look," he remarked. Finding the fireplace quickly, Aegon found a small chest. Breaking the lock, Aegon opened it to find a stack of bills and some jewellery. The bills numbered at twenty-five dollars and the jewellery could be valuable as well if he could find a buyer for them. Aegon pocketed the loot and left the house. Deciding to see if the corpses of the outlaws had anything worth taking, Aegon quickly checked their pockets; finding some spare change and loose coins and a silver pocket watch, Aegon then whistled for Dahlia who came trotting up. Mounting Dahlia, Aegon decided to call it a day and urged Dahlia into a canter and headed back along the road towards Armadillo and riding through the town, Aegon took the road back to the Macfarlane's Ranch.

It was already nightfall by the time, Aegon made it back to the Macfarlane Ranch and when he got there, he was greeted by Bella and some of the other residents.

"Well, look who it is," Hamish crowed with a smile on his face. "Heard you went off and played knight-in-shining-armour for some dirt farmer. Did ya save the day, or did ya end up shit creek?" he joked.

"I helped Farmer Macready rescue his wife and took care of the gang problem they were having," replied Aegon not sure what Hamish meant by 'shit creek' but took it in stride.

"Well, looks like this something to celebrate about, ain't that right, Ms Macfarlane?" Hamish said Bella who nodded.

"I suppose it must be," she said with a slight smile. "Truth be told, we were getting a mite worried that you were buzzard food out there," she added.

"Well, I'm here and not buzzard food," said Aegon rubbing the back of his neck with one hand.

"Ah, you gotta a stick up yer ass, kid," Hamish laughed. "C'mon! Time fer a drink!" he declared as he pulled Aegon by the arm over to the cooking fire where a dark brown glass bottle of liquid was shoved into Aegon's hands.

"What's this?" Aegon asked.

"It's beer! Don't tell us you ain't never had a drink before?" Tollison asked looking shocked.

"I've had ale and wine," Aegon said as he cautiously looked at the beverage.

"Well, you're about to be opened up to a whole new world!" Tollison said as he popped the cap of his own bottle and took a swig.

Sighing to himself, Aegon pulled the cap off and took a swig. Seeing how he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast, the alcohol sloshed around in his stomach and went to his head. Aegon felt a little dizzy and his vision became slightly blurry. Another bottle was pushed into his hands and Aegon took another drink.

One or two more bottles later, Aegon stumbled away from the carousing group and somehow made it back to his quarters and fell onto the bed.

…

_**The next morning…**_

Aegon's eyes slowly fluttered open but quickly screwed themselves back shut as morning sunlight hit them. Groaning in pain and discontent, Aegon shoved his face into the straw pillow of his bed, desperately trying to fight through the massive headache. It was as though a dozen smiths from Qohor were hammering their anvils inside his head.

"Hey! Kid! You alive in there?" cried out a voice.

Aegon groaned in response. A bark of laughter was heard, and the voice said, "Still alive, I see?" asked the voice.

Forcing himself to sit up right and open his eyes, Aegon looked to see Bella Macfarlane standing outside the cabin with an amused smile on her face.

"Good morning… milady," Aegon said to her in a hoarse voice. "Might I have some water?" he wheezed.

"Sure, and maybe some lemonade to wake you up?" Belle suggested with a grin.

"If it'll help with this hangover, then please," said Aegon as he fell back onto his bed and closed his eyes. Moments later, Bella returned with two items in her hands. One was a tall pitcher of water and the other a glass full of slightly fizzing liquid.

Taking the pitcher, Aegon saw that it was water. Tilting the pitcher towards his mouth, Aegon gulped down some water until his throat no longer felt like the sands of Dorne. Setting the pitcher aside, Aegon then took the glass of fizzy liquid from Bella with a murmur of thanks. Drinking the fizzy liquid, Aegon felt the strange sweet liquid tickle his tongue and throat as he drank it all down. The hammering in his head lessened a little to manageable levels and it didn't hurt to look into the light anymore.

"Ergh… thank you, milady," Aegon then said to Bella who smiled and said, "I prefer you functional, Mister Targaryen. Was that your first time getting drunk?" she asked.

"Admittedly, yes," said Aegon. "Did I do anything embarrassing last night?" he asked hesitantly.

"Not really," replied Bella. "The other boys got drunk as skunks and did all sorts of damage," she said. "If you wouldn't mind helping clean up, it'd be much appreciated," she added.

Aegon nodded weakly before forcing himself to leave his cabin and prepare to assess the damage from the celebration last night.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	5. Paying the Price

**The Dragon of the West**

…

**Chapter 5: Paying the Price.**

_Dear Journal,_

_It's been a couple of days since I found myself in this new land. So far, I've settled in here well. Lady Macfarlane has given me board and lodgings at her family's ranch so long as I made myself useful and helped out around the ranch. It's early to bed and early to rise most days, but I do not mind that much. Still, I wonder how I came to this land, and if there is any way for me to return home?_

_Since I helped Farmer Macready rescue his wife, tales of my deeds have spread throughout the state of New Austin in the 'papers.' An intriguing concept of spreading word and news throughout the land and it appears most people in this land are literate to varying degrees, more so than smallfolk back home._

_The papers detailed my exploits in retrieving the Macfarlane cattle and rescuing Macready's wife. While it's somewhat pleasing that people are praising my efforts in helping people, I have to wonder of the repercussions of my actions. The cattle that had been stolen by outlaws, employed by this Blackheart fellow who seems determined to buy up all the land and businesses around him and consolidate as much power as he can. In a way, I am reminded of Lord Tywin Lannister, the Old Lion of Casterly Rock. And if Blackheart is anything like Tywin, he won't suffer insults lightly and he may seek revenge, particularly on someone who insulted his person. Very much like what Tywin Lannister did to the Reynes, Tarbecks and my family. The Rains of Castamere are still sung back home._

_Still, things aren't too bad here. I'm learning a lot about ranching and herding cattle, as well as learning the use and maintenance of guns. I showed Hamish and Tollison the gun I found at Twin Rocks when I rescued Macready's wife; they identified it as a Volcanic Pistol. They showed me how a Volcanic Pistol was different from a revolver; for one thing it uses pistol ammunition whereas a revolver uses revolver ammunition and the firing mechanism and even the reload was different as well. It took me a while to understand the basics behind the volcanic pistol, but Tollison told me that it was in a way similar to repeater._

_I begin to wonder if I do get back home I could bring guns or at least the schematics and workings of guns with me? Weapons such as these would render most forms of armour obsolete! And in the right hands, they'd prove more deadly than knights on horseback! It's an interesting thought to say the least._

_But that may be a way off yet and I'm still learning how to use guns._

_On a different note, Bella's father was said to be due back yesterday and although she hasn't said anything, Lady Bella looks worried. Nearly everyone is concerned about Bella's father not arriving back when he was said to. Given that Blackheart's men tried to take the cattle, I shan't be surprised if they somehow waylaid Bella's father and have him stashed somewhere to force him into selling his land._

…

Aegon finished writing the last sentence and closed the journal. He had been given the journal and a pencil to write in by Bella who informed him that it was a useful tool to document one's thoughts and events of the day and even do sketches of things you had seen. Aegon gratefully accepted the journal and he was amazed by the pencil, understanding it was much more useful and less messy than carrying a quill and ink everywhere.

Standing up from his bed, Aegon looked out the window across the Macfarlane ranch. People were going about their business, doing the chores and jobs expected of them on the ranch. Heaving a sigh, Aegon exited the cabin and went off to help load bales of hay onto some supply wagons for the horses and cattle to eat.

"Hey there, youngster!" Tollison greeted Aegon as he approached. "Feel like some heavy lifting today?" he asked.

"Let's get to it," Aegon said as he began helping load the bales of hay onto the horse drawn wagon. Soon after all the bales of hay were loaded, Aegon sat on the passenger seat of the wagon as Tollison sat at the driver's seat and with a flick of the reins, the horses began to pull the loaded wagon down the dirt road and into the pasture where the cattle were grazing.

"Alright, we'll place half of these bales around the pasture, then take the rest to the horses," Tollison told Aegon who nodded and together they began placing the bales of hay in random spots for the cattle to eat. The cattle all came lumbering to the hay bales and began to chew of the long golden yellow grass stalks.

"Alright, that's the cattle done. Now for the horses," Tollison said as they got back onto the wagon and drove it back to the ranch, this going towards the pen where the horses were currently drinking their fill of water from the large troughs nestled against the iron and wood fence. Loading the remaining hay bales into the feeders, Aegon wiped his brow clean of sweat as he watched the mares and stallions and the foals trot up to the feeders and began chewing on the hay that spilled through the gaps.

"Nice work there, kid," Tollison praised Aegon who nodded in appreciation for his work.

"Mr Tollison?" Tollison looked at Aegon who then said, "I know this may not be my place to ask, but wasn't Lady Bella's father supposed to arrive back yesterday?" he asked.

Tollison nodded in confirmation and said, "He was supposed to arrive yesterday," he admitted. "But given how things are, with Blackheart's boys running around, the Walton gang waylaying coaches and wagons, not the mention the Del Lobos running amok, I'm a little worried for Mr Macfarlane," he said nervously.

"Do you think something may have happened to Bella's father?" Aegon asked in concern.

"I dunno, I'd like to say that Mr Macfarlane simply got held up with some business, but I got a funny feeling about this," Tollison said grimly.

"Should we ask Lady Bella if we should look for her father?" Aegon suggested.

"Maybe… I'm not too sure about asking her myself," Tollison said nervously. "She gets right tetchy sometimes," he added timidly.

"I'll ask her then, she might be less likely to get angry at someone who saved her cattle," Aegon said.

"Yeah, y-you do that," Tollison replied looking relieved. "Ms Macfarlane should be in the house if you wanna look for her," he informed Aegon who nodded and headed towards the house. Seeing Bella sitting out on the front porch cleaning a repeater carbine in her hands, Aegon greeted her.

"Good day to you, Lady Macfarlane, a fine day isn't it?" he said conversationally.

"Indeed it is, Mr Targaryen," replied Bella as she rubbed the barrel of her weapon with an oiled rag. "What seems to be the trouble?" she then asked.

"Well, I have no wish to bother you or cause you worry, but your father, Mr Macfarlane, was due to arrive yesterday, was he not?" Aegon replied.

"He was," Bella confirmed as she paused what she was doing.

"I suppose you would be confident that your father will return soon, but if you would permit me, perhaps I could search along the roads and see if he was waylaid in any way?" Aegon offered.

Bella stared at Aegon flatly, making him a little nervous that he may have offended her. After a tense moment, Bella said, "Well, if you want to go looking for my pappy, I'd be much obliged. Truth is, I was gonna go looking for him myself."

"I'll set out immediately," Aegon said understanding that Bella was allowing him the chance. "What road would your father normally take to get here?" he asked.

Bella pulled out a map from her pocket and unfolded it. "He'd take this road here," she said pointing to a road on the map. "Not many people take the road through Thieves Landing on account of the Del Lobos making their camp there," she added.

"Very well. If I meet your father, what should I say to him to show him you sent me?" Aegon then asked.

"Give him this." Belle dug out from her pocket a silver engraved pocket watch. "It's been in the family for generations and Pappy gave it to me when I turned eighteen. Show him this and he'll know I sent you," she said.

"If I'm not back by nightfall, send word to the Marshal and send out a search party," Aegon said to Bella who nodded and said that she would.

Heading to the cabin, Aegon grabbed his bow, his sword and his two guns. Fixing the revolver to his holster and Blackfyre in its scabbard, and the bow and carbine to the saddlebags of Dahlia, Aegon mounted the horse and urged the horse onto the road, leaving the Macfarlane Ranch.

Following the road that Bella told him about, Aegon kept his eyes on the beaten dirt road, looking for signs of horses or carriages. Reaching the ford, Aegon spied the remains of a broken wagon, two dead horses and two dead men. A sense of dread filled Aegon's stomach as he dismounted Dahlia and approached the ruined wagon and corpses. His purple-blue eyes picking over the remains of the wagon and the dead bodies, Aegon searched for clues as to who did this.

Looking at the two dead men, Aegon noted that they wore simple ranch hand clothes and had been armed with revolvers and the bullet holes in their chests and heads told him that they must've put up a fight. The horses had been shot in the head to stop the wagon. Looking around, Aegon found a scrap of cloth that looked to be of finer make than the two dead men's clothes.

"Must've belonged to Mr Macfarlane, or at least I hope it is Mr Macfarlane," Aegon muttered. Looking around, he found signs of a struggle and a couple of blood spots. "Someone put up a fight and was injured. Perhaps Mr Macfarlane was injured in the struggle," Aegon said to himself. Following the trail, Aegon found the hoof prints of horses leading away from the ford.

"A trail. Perhaps this will lead me to Mr Macfarlane?" Aegon mused to himself as he mounted Dahlia and followed the trail. At a slow trot, Aegon followed the trail as it winded through the woodlands and soon enough led into a swampy marshland. Clouds of stinging midges hovered over the water and the croaks of frogs and toads mingled with the sounds of waterbird in the air. Navigating his way through the swampy terrain, Aegon was hard pressed to find the trail as it became muddled in the mud.

But it appeared luck was on Aegon's side as he spotted a small cabin in the distance and on the perimeter of the cabin were some men wearing Blackheart's colours. Dismounting Dahlia and pulling out his bow and carbine, Aegon fixed the two weapons to his shoulder and back and crouched down low to avoid being seen. Crawling through the reeds and bushes, Aegon got closer to the cabin and he soon heard the muffled thuds of someone being hit and the grunts of pain. Then the muffled sound of someone shouting was heard.

"You bastards! You ain't getting my ranch! You hear me?! Not for any price!" shouted the voice.

Then another voice was heard. "Oh, you'll sell, old man! One way or another! Hey, how about we visit your little girl? She's single, right?" sniggered the voice.

"You bastards! You go anywhere near my daughter, I'll kill all of ya!" roared the voice.

Aegon then surveyed the area. Counting six men on guard duty, three of which were sitting around a campfire, drinking or smoking,g and the other three patrolling the area, Aegon then began to think of a plan to get rid of Blackheart's men and rescue whomever was in the cabin from being tortured.

Taking out his bow and nocking an arrow to the string, Aegon then waited for when one of the patrolling men would be far away enough that no-one would notice him gone. At least, not for too long. Waiting patiently, Aegon then spotted his chance when one of the guards left the area to walk over to a tree, unbuckling his trousers, no doubt to empty his bladder. Aegon pulled back the bowstring until it was pulled taut and strained slightly, Aegon aimed at the man's head. Breathing in slowly, the world seemed to slow down before he slowly exhaled, and as he did he released his hold on the bow string. With a twang of the bowstring and a hiss of air, the arrow soared through the air and with a thud, punctured the man's skull and skewered his brains. The man dropped to the ground dead, his head hitting against the trunk of the tree he had been relieving himself on.

Taking in a deep breath, Aegon fitted another arrow to his bow and waited for when another opportunity arose. Then one of the patrolling guards went around to the back of the cabin, fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. Aegon circled around, sticking to the bushes for cover. Spotting the men who had taken out a cigarette was lighting it with a match, Aegon pulled back the bowstring and aimed at the man's heart. Another twang and hiss of air, the man slumped against the wall of the cabin, his heart pierced by an arrow.

But just as Aegon was prepared to move back around to the front of the cabin, the last patrolling guard came around the back and spotted his dead comrade. "Shit! Look alive boys! We got someone out here!" he shouted.

"Damn it all!" Aegon cursed to himself as he moved back further into the bushes as the guards became more alert. Crouching down low to avoid being seen, Aegon slowly crawled through the brush, waiting for when the guards would stop searching. Then one of the guards came towards the bushes where Aegon was, his tan brown eyes straining to see through the thick bushes. Aegon pulled his knife, ready to stick the blade into the man's neck before he would see him. Then as the man came closer and closer, Aegon lunged and stabbed his knife into the man's jugular; the man gave a shock gurgle as the sharp steel blade punctured the vital artery, causing blood to gush out and spray onto Aegon's face, almost blinding him. Aegon pulled his knife from the man's neck when a shout was heard.

"There's the little prick!" came the words, followed by a staccato of gunfire. Aegon scrambled to draw his revolver as bullets whizzed past his head, nearly hitting. But one bullet flew dangerously close to Aegon's cheek, leaving behind a fine long scratch that bled a little. Cursing in anger, Aegon aimed his gun at the offending shooter and pulled back the firing hammer with his thumb before squeezing the trigger. With a sharp thundering crack and a flash of fire and a puff of smoke, the bullet blasted out the barrel of Aegon's revolver and hit the shooter's throat. The man dropped his gun, falling to his knees clutching his throat as he began to choke on his own blood. An angered roar came from the man's comrades who began charging forward, intent on avenging their fallen comrade. Aegon fumbled trying to holster his gun but managed to do so, and with far more practiced ease, he drew his sword, the dark and smoky Valyrian steel blade gleaming as if in anticipation of blood wetting it.

The first Blackheart thug was armed with a carbine repeater and he fired it three times as he charged towards Aegon. By sheer luck, Aegon avoided the bullets and with a hefty swing, his sword left a deep furrow in the man's chest, leaving a large gaping trench that gushed and oozed thick red blood. The next man tried to tackle Aegon, only for his heart to be skewered by the tip of Blackfyre. Pulling his sword free, Aegon got hit in the shoulder by a bullet. Grunting in pain and tears forming in his eyes, Aegon glared at the perpetrator, his teeth clenched and bared in anger as he charged towards the man who was shocked at someone barely older than eighteen summers rushed towards with a sword in his hands. The thug tried to aim his revolver at Aegon, but he never got a chance to fire his gun as Aegon slashed off his head.

The last remaining Blackheart thug opted for the better part of valour and fled, jumping onto a nearby horse's saddle and with a flick of the reins, both man and horse fled, the sound of hooves thundering against the ground. Breathing hard, Aegon looked to the cabin where bursting out the front door was a burly man, holding a knife to the neck of a somewhat smaller man with a greying beard and hair.

"Hold it right there, pardner!" the burly man yelled at Aegon. "One move, and I cut this old fool's neck open!" he warned.

Aegon grunted in anger and said, "I just killed most of your men, the last one fled, you're all on your own," he pointed out.

"But you need this old fool alive," retorted the burly. "You want the ol' feller to live, you'll do what I say!" he barked.

"And if I don't?" Aegon questioned as he raised Blackfyre, the blade stained with blood.

"I'll kill the ol' fool!" roared the burly man.

"Here's my offer: let the old man go, and I'll let you live to tell of this," Aegon said firmly. "An old man isn't worth dying over," he added.

The burly man looked conflicted, but his grip on his knife did not waver. The old man then stamped on his captor's foot, causing him to yell in pain and loosen his grip. The old man then escaped his captor's grasp, yelling a curse but that moment was all Aegon needed as he leaped towards the man, his sword sinking deep into the man's chest and piercing his heart. The burly man gave a shocked gasp as his lifeforce left him and he grasped the blade of Aegon's sword as if trying to pull out. The life left the man's eyes and fell back onto the ground, a pool of blood gathering around him. Pulling his sword free, Aegon gave a heaving sigh of relief before suddenly, pain shot through his shoulder as the pain numbing effect of adrenaline wore off, Touching his wounded shoulder gingerly, Aegon gritted his teeth as sharp pain lanced through his nerves.

"Hey, you alright, youngster?" the old man asked him. Aegon looked to the man and said to him, "Are you Bella MacFarlane's father?" he asked him.

"I am," said the old man. "You know my Bella?" he asked.

With a strained groan, Aegon pulled out the pocketwatch Bella gave him and held it out to the old man. "Lady Bella told me to give this to you so that you'd know she sent me," Aegon told him and he clutched his wounded shoulder.

Mr MacFarlane quickly pulled a handkerchief and wrapped it hurriedly around Aegon's wounded shoulder. "You saved my life!" he exclaimed. "C'mon, let's get you back to the Ranch, and get a doctor for you shoulder," he said. "Can you still ride a horse?" he asked.

"I'll manage," Aegon managed to say as Mr MacFarlane helped him towards Dahlia who snorted and snuffed as if concerned for her rider. Aegon blacked out as the pain and loss of blood got to him.

…

Aegon's eyes opened to see the lit interior of a room and he saw the worried hazel eyes of Bella MacFarlane leaning over him.

"You alright there, Mister Targaryen?" she asked him in worry.

"How…?" Aegon tried to say when Bella said to him, "Daddy brought you back and we sent for the doctor to remove the bullet in your shoulder. The Doc says you'll be fine, but you need to take it easy for a couple of days," she explained. "Also, thank you," she added.

"For what?" Aegon asked as he tried to sit up on the bed he lay on, but Bella pushed him back down on it.

"You saved my Pa from those Blackheart boys," Bella said to him. "You've only been here a couple of weeks, but you've already done so much for me and the people here," she added.

"T'was nothing, milady," Aegon said modestly as he tried to sit back up again, but Bella pushed him back down again more firmly this time.

"It weren't nothing, Mister Targaryen!" Bella rebuked him strongly. "Now, I don't believe in knights and fairy tales all that much, but what you did, rescuing my family's cattle and rescuing my Pa from Blackheart's boys shows me that you're as close to a real knight there is around these parts," she said.

"I was just doing the right thing," Aegon said.

"Even so, you have my thanks," Bella replied. "Now, just lay down and rest. Doctor's orders," she said sternly. Aegon nodded reluctantly as he lay back on the bed and prepared to fall asleep, but he had one last question for Bella.

"Were those really Blackheart's men?"

Bella nodded and replied, "Yep, Daddy said they were. They caught him and were trying to force him into selling the ranch to Blackheart. You did real good out there."

Aegon nodded in response before closing his eyes and surrendered himself to sleep.

…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

**A/N: There! After a long wait, I finally updated this story. Truth be told, I've been thinking about rewriting this story and using more canonical elements/characters and that such as Aegon landing in RDR2 and meeting Arthur Morgan and how they impact each other's lives. But I dunno, it could just be self doubts and paranoia getting to me. But, I will ask the question of whether I should rewrite this story and set it in a canon RDR world, but this version of RDR I'm using could be seen as an AU of RDR such as characters being given different names and appearances, even the storyline for this is somewhat original.**

**So, with that in mind, should I rewrite this story and set in a canon RDR universe, or should I keep going with what I already have?**

**But apart from that, that's the sum total of things, so I'll see you all in the next one.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**

**P.S: I hope you're all being safe with the Corona Virus/COVID-19 pandemic that's happening out there. Be sure to keep an eye on your neighbours, especially if they are elderly, vulnerable or disabled in any way, shape or form. Also be sensible when buying supplies, and take the elderly/vulnerable/disabled into consideration when buying essentials as they might not have a very big budget or have many opportunities to buy supplies.**

**So be safe out there everyone, hopefully, this whole thing will be over and we can get our lives back on track.**

**Be kind to one another (again),**

**Angry lil' elf.**


	6. New Story Announcement

**The Dragon of the West**

**Announcement**

**Hi everyone, I know, I know, not a chapter just a crappy author note. I know how that pisses off a lot of people, it pisses me off too. But I do have something as an excuse for this announcement. Now I did ask in the last chapter whether I should rewrite this story as a more canon RDR/GoT crossover and some of you did support that notion, and I've thought about it for some time and I decided to try writing a more canon RDR/GoT crossover and I just recently published the first chapter. The new story is called Far From Home and it's set in RDR2 and I've got some ideas for it, including bringing some more GoT/ASOIAF characters into the story. Which characters will be brought into the story will be my secret for now, but I hope that when I do write/reveal them, they will be well-received.**

**The story does follow Aegon VI/Young Griff but there will be chapters (hopefully) that focus on some other characters like Arthur Morgan and all that. I've got some ideas of how Aegon and other GoT/ASOIAF characters interact with other RDR characters and events and I do have the idea of bringing in Red Dead Online characters like Madam Nazar into the story, so keep an eye out.**

**And apart from that, I haven't got much more to say. The new story is up, so feel free to read and review it. I will keep this story up in case the new one doesn't get any traction, so we'll see how we go with things.**

**Be kind to one another,**

**Angry lil' elf.**


End file.
